1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit having a transistor with a shorting region.
2. Related Art
As customers demand increased functionality and smaller products, the density of semiconductor devices needs to increase. One such technology that can improve density is NAND ROM devices. The largest increase in density can be taken advantage of if the NAND ROM devices are formed without a contact in the array (i.e., contactless). Most prior art NAND ROM devices, however, do not improve density because contacts are formed in the array itself. While there are some NAND ROM devices that are contactless, the process used to manufacture such devices involves using a dedicated mask, which must be aligned precisely. This mask increases manufacturing cost and complexity, which undesirably decreases yield. Therefore, a need exists for a process to manufacture a high density device, such a contactless NAND ROM device.